1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for protecting a weight lifter who, during performance of weight lifting exercises using a bench press apparatus, finds that he is unable to complete an exercise and return the barbell to its upper, receiving position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent interest in physical fitness is leading more and more persons to engage in a regular program of exercising in order to improve and maintain their personal fitness. Exercises such as jogging, aerobics, tennis, racquetball and weight lifting have enjoyed a great increase in interest in recent years.
The increasing pressures and time constraints of modern life have dictated that many persons perform their exercise routines alone, rather than in the company of others. In the case of weight lifting, and in particular, use of a brench press, this solo exercising can be quite dangerous. If, in the middle of a bench pressing exercise one finds that one cannot complete a lift of the barbell, injury can occur when collapse of the weight lifter's arms allows the barbell to contact his chest, neck or head.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to preclude such injury by the provision of safety stands for use during bench press exercises. To date, these safety stands have been cumbersome to use, and somewhat ineffectual. Simple safety stands, such as those provided by McIntosh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,838, present a rather small target for an exhausted weight lifter to engage with the barbell weights, and are also provided with a rather narrow base portion, which might allow the stands to tip over if the barbell is misaligned at the time contact, is made with the stand. Milnar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,425, provides safety stands which are rigidly attached to the weight lifting bench but they again represent a rather small target for an exhausted weight lifter with a heavy barbell, the target being placed in an awkward position also.
Other prior art devices of note include U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,901 to Faust and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,884 to Colvin. While the Faust device provides sufficient stability for the safety apparatus, as well as an adequate target for the weight lifter, its design can easily interfere with exercises which the weight lifter may wish to perform. Also, with the use of larger weight disks, the barbell must be assembled within the safety device in order for proper use to occur. A deficiency of the Colvin apparatus is that, once the barbell has been laid to rest upon the safety apparatus, weights cannot be removed from the barbell until it is relocated to the bench press barbell holder. This may not be possible in the case of a weight lifter exercising alone, and thus, he will be unable to perform any additional exercises until help arrives so that he may relocate and unload the bar.